Why Draco Malfoy loves Muggle Fortune Cookies
by Becky-the-Kat
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's a challenge entry, and a one-shot. Enjoy.


**This one is for NCR's Fortune Cookie Challenge. Hope you enjoy =]**

It was a Muggle thing, giving out fortune cookies. One wouldn't think that I would associate myself with anything remotely Muggle, and usually they would be right. It was just this one fortune cookie. Someone I actually cared about gave it to me, and told me to open it when I felt like it was the right time. That had been a year ago, and it still was in the pocket of my robes whenever I went anywhere.

_She _had given it to me, and I didn't want to open it at the wrong time. It was one of the only things _she_ had given me that I hadn't gave back as soon as I broke up with her. It was stupid, but at the time I wasn't really thinking at the time, I was too angry to actually think things through.

Of course since then I tried to get her back. _She_ held my heart, and for a Malfoy that wasn't something that happened often. I was a guarded individual and it wasn't solely due to the fact that I was a Slytherin, though it was a big part of it. _She_ turned me down twice already, I had already been made fun of by my peers, and _she_ had been gaped at by hers. After all, who would turn down the Draco Malfoy.

I was a prefect and was forced to escort a Gryffindor first year, who I assumed was searching for the kitchens or something, back to his correct place. Unfortunately it was that moment that _she _stepped out of the common room. The boy I escorted back scampered into the common.

"So now, what, you're paying off Gryffindors to get into trouble so you can talk to me." _She _sneered. I had to bite back a chuckle at how well she did that now. One would think I rubbed off on her.

"That's not what this was about Red. I caught him down by the Hufflepuff entrance. I think he was looking for the kitchens." I sighed. I was nervous, _she_ was the only one who could do this to me. I loved her, but it scared me sometimes. "I honestly don't know what else I could say. It was a misunderstanding but when I saw _you_ with _him_ I assumed the worst."

"You should have trusted me. I love -d you no one else. You should have known I wouldn't give that up for someone who didn't even acknowledge my existence for four years of my life." _She _huffed. I know she said loved, but I could also tell she tacked on the d at the end, as an afterthought. Maybe this wasn't as useless as I thought.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Malfoys did not say sorry, but really it was the only chance I had for happiness. I loved her, and if I didn't have someone my parents would probably set me up witht hat pug-faced pureblood whore.

"We didn't work out the first time, what makes you think we would a second time? I have clear cut rules. I'll never date a guy shorter than me, and I'll never say I love you before I mean it, and I won't accept it before at least the fifth date, and I don't date the same guy twice!" _She _exclaimed.

"You and your stupid bloody rules! Love doesn't work like that, sugar. You ought to know that," I said, running my hands though my hair. Then it hit me, "do you remember that fortune cookie? The one you gave me when we first started dating?"

"Yes. Yes I do. What does that have to do with this?" _She_ asked, annoyance was obvious in her voice.

"Well I still have it. Why don't we open it? If it gives us an answer why don't we let it?" I asked. She snorted.

"You know those things are so random. It'll probably have nothing to do with the situation. Muggles mass produce those things." She told me.

"You told me to open it when it felt right. So, it feels right now, and if it doesn't have anything to do with the situation I'll leave you alone. For good" So, there was no way I was giving up, no matter what this stupid cookie had to say, but she seemed to accept it.

"Fine. Whatever Malfoy go ahead and open it." She said, jamming her fists into her pockets.

I pulled the cookie out of my pocket, and popped it out of the plastic wrapping that muggles seemed to be so fond of nowadays. I cracked the cookie open and took the little cheap slip of paper from it.

"What does it say?" She asked as I was reading it.

"Failure is only a chance to do it better the next time." I said, grinning slightly. "So I feel that means-" I started, but she crushed her lips to mine before I could finish. It was a quick kiss but she didn't need to say anything else.

"I love you Draco." She told me.

"I love you too Ginevra." I told her.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love muggle fortune cookies?


End file.
